The Prince and the Slave
by Chibi-Chi1
Summary: Its the exact same thing as before. Trunks is the prince and Pan is a slave. Chapter 4 is up, Please review again. Im sorry i had so much trouble with it.
1. I'm Gonna Be a What?!?

Please don't be too hard on me this is my first fanfic ever and I don't even know if im any good at writing. Sorry if there are a few mistakes, I'm not such a great typer. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer---- I do not own Dragon ball z or any of its characters or storylines in any way but I do own this story so ha... lust kidding ...  
  
Pan sat huddled in the corner. He had just beaten her again. He, her evil stepfather, the general of the royal guards, and second in command on Vegeta-sei, next to Vegeta of course. He was Jaxer and she hated him. He had married her mother just 4 months after Freeza had killed her father. Her mother had had also died. She had died a year after she was married to Jaxer and now little 7 yeas old pan was left all alone with him. Evil Jaxer, who didn't care about anyone except his own, greedy self. The only one Pan could rely on was her dear uncle Goten who had been training her secretly.  
  
9 years later  
  
Pan waited patiently for her stepfather to come home. Normally she would have been training with her uncle Goten right now but he had just recently gone of to become a body guard of some sort. She knew today was the day that Jaxer was to receive a raise and she was hoping that he would be in a good mood. She had been dutifully trying to keep his supper warm so not to spoil the good mood she was hoping he'd be in. `I wonder if he did get his promotion' she thought. She knew she was about to get her answer as she heard a key turning in the lock of the front door.  
  
A few seconds later Jaxer walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Pan smiled to herself knowing that he had gotten the promotion he claimed to have worked so hard for. "What are you smiling at girl?" he barked, when he noticed the smile on her face. " Nothing." she lied, while wiping her face clear of any emotion. She busied herself with his supper as he sat down at the table. "Where's my food?" he asked impatiently, "It'd better be warm." he added more to him self then to Pan. " Oh, it is!" she replied, proud that for once he would know that she could do things right. "Well hurry it up than, I don't have all day!" he barked.  
  
She knew he was in a good mood and she didn't want to spoil it so she quickly finished preparing his plate. As she hurried over to him she hadn't noticed a chair that was sticking out from underneath the table and she tripped on the leg of it, sending the food flying to the floor with some of it hitting the walls and some of it landing on Jaxer neatly kept uniform. She quickly stumbled to her feet and hurried around the kitchen trying not to look over at Jaxer.  
  
He stood up and slowly walked over to her with a look of pure hatred on his face. "You clumsy little whore" he screamed, throwing what t bit of food that had landed on himself at Pan, his ki rising greatly. He raised his hand and landed a sharp blow on her cheek. She practically flew into the wall and Jaxer made no move to help her up. Tears shone in her eyes, as a large bruise slowly began to form on her delicate cheek, but she refused to cry. She knew that was a sign of weakness even for women and she didn't want to anger him any farther. " You are just s worthless little brat and you're no better than your bitch of a mother." He told her while getting another plate down from the cabinet. " Your mother was useless. She just laved in bed all day and she couldn't even please ME!!! Her own husband! And you are just like her, lazy and worthless." he said while making a few dozen sandwiches. " I'm not sure if I shall ever be able to find a man desperate enough to marry you..."  
he said absent-mindedly.  
  
Pan couldn't believe her ears. One moment he was insulting her mother and herself while she was doing her best to conceal her temper and to keep her power level down as far as possible, and now he was talking about finding her a husband. She wasn't sure what to think. She was sure she didn't want a husband... Did she? Well for one thing she wouldn't have to live with Jaxer anymore. No more abuse, no more insults, no more torture, and best of all no more painful memories of her mother and her mother's death. But then again she knew that marriage could have its bad sides. What if he married her to a man more horrible than he is? Or what if he is ugly or lame or worst of all weak. What if she was to be married to someone of fourth or fifth class or worst of all what if he married her to someone with no class at all. Someone who has absolutely no fighting skills at all. Perhaps maybe he wouldn't marry her at all and things would remain the same as they are now. Maybe he was just  
angry and hadn't realized what he actually said. Perhaps he didn't mean to marry her off at all and she was just supposed to serve him the rest of her life.  
  
Finally coming back to reality she asked, not quite sure if he had even realized what he had said "Di.. Did you say mar.. marry me? Are you going to marry me off?" " What?" he had just stared blankly at her as she asked him the question " Of course I plan on marrying you off, or I at least plan on getting rid of you. Did you think I want you hanging around here all your life, you worthless brat?" "Oh.. ok." Pan replied not sure what to say back to him. She still didn't know how she felt about this marriage issue.  
  
She snapped out of her daze as he rose from his seat at the table and walked over to the sink to drop his plate off for her to wash. " Here he told her handing her a broom and a dust pan, "clean this mess up and then do the dishes." He left the kitchen and started off quickly towards the gravity room to train. Now pan just stood in the kitchen confused about everything that had just been said.  
  
The next afternoon at mid-meal  
  
Jaxer was skimming through the daily newspaper looking for any interesting news. He skimmed quickly through the want ads, but stopped when he saw an ad for slave auctioning. It said that they were looking for girls between the ages of 13 and 19 who had not been `spoiled' in any way. They weren't picky on the race just as long as they were pleasing to the eye. It also said that they would discuss payment upon delivery. Jaxer glanced up at Pan doing the dishes. He guessed that she was around the age of fifteen or sixteen and he supposed that with a little work she could be very beautiful. He knew that this was his chance to get rid of her at last and make some money in the process.  
  
He quickly got up when he decided that the sooner he got rid of the brat the better. "Were leaving," he said plainly, " get anything that is important to you but don't doddle, we don't have time to screw around." Pan dared not ask any questions, and she just silently walked out of the kitchen to gather what few belongings she had. About ten minutes later Pan was done and they were on their way out. They made their way out onto the busy street and started to walk towards the crowded market.  
  
Once in the market Jaxer led them towards a pub with a dark grim sort of look about it and a couple drunken men hitting on some poor girl outside of it. Jaxer led Pan inside and ordered her to sit down at the table while Jaxer went to talk to someone. Pan reluctantly sat down on a table far in the back so not to gather any attention. She hadn't liked the way the men in the front of the pub had been looking at her. It wasn't that she didn't like men; she was a girl after all. But those men didn't want the type of relationship that she was looking for. All they wanted was a pretty little whore and a good lay. They had looked at her the same way Jaxer had given her al those times before when her mother was sick all day in bed. It was lust not love and she had no need for lust.  
  
She was rudely snapped back to reality when Jaxer came walking, briskly, up to the table with a short, gruff looking man hurrying beside him." Pan, Darling." he said in a sugarcoated voice. " You must go with this nice man here," he started acting annoyingly sweet, " he's going to take you and find you a nice new home where you can learn to do something useful." He bent down slowly and held Pan close to him.. She guessed that he was trying to make it look like affection. " You had better behave you little brat or I'll make you pay." he whispered in her ear, to low for even the keenest of saiyan ears to hear.  
  
With that said, Jaxer kissed Pan on the cheek, and then he turned to the short man shook his hand, and then he left. Pan unsure if she would ever see her stepfather again (like she would want to), turned to the man. She noticed that he was staring at her. Not like the other men had, but he stared at her in a criticizing way. Like he was studying her for some fault. "Hmmm.." he mumbled " he said that you had been in quite a few accidents and that you might have a few scars, but still you are a pretty one." " What do you mean?" Pan asked confused. " Why does it matter if I'm pretty or have any scars?" " Oh you mean you don't know, darling?" he asked unsurprised that she hadn't known she was going to be auctioned as a slave. " You are being sent to the slave auctions. You will most likely end up as some mans concubine." Pan just stared at him not believing what she had just heard.  
  
Ill get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you like my story so far and please review with nice comments or constructive criticism only...  
Chibi-Chi Haruka 


	2. Preparations

Hey people I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as possible cuz I don't know how long its going to be yet. Oh and you'd better be happy I'm writing this write now, its 2:42 in the morning and I have to get up at 6 o'clock. But I do write better at night and I'm not all that tired so what the hell, right? Well I hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer--- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters or storylines, I merely right stories to make I a bit more interesting so HA!!! Oh and please don't sue me, i've only got about twenty bucks_  
  
  
After getting over the shock of just learning that she was going to be a slave, Pan concluded that it wasn't such a surprising thing for Jaxer to do. After all he did believe Pan to be a burden, and worthless. She only hoped that she wouldn't end up with someone worse than Jaxer. While following the man her uncle had apparently sold her to, into a ship nearby he explained to her what was happening. Apparently she was to be held in this ship, with about 15 other girls, until the next slave auction. During the duration of her stay on the ship she was to learn what would and might be expected of her when she is sold. Pan although glad to get away from her stepfather was appalled at what happened to most of the women after they were sold. Most women were bought as concubines for the elite soldiers since most of them hardly had enough time to find a worthy mate due to all the raids that king Vegeta sends them on. They just lived in little cells until one of soldiers got horny and came to fuck them.   
`Well' she thought `I can only hope I don't end up like that. Living with Jaxer would be better than that any day'. Tomorrow was the day of the auction and all of the girls were feeling a bit nervous. Sometime between the mid-day meal and 3 o'clock soldiers came into the room and started to escort all of the girls down a long hallway. When they finally entered their destination they realized that they were to be fitted into clothes for their presentation tomorrow. Each girl was assigned a servant who took their measurements and picked out their clothes.   
A young girl, who looked like she was about 12 walked up to Pan with a measuring tape out stretched. Silently, without looking Pan in the eye she began to take her measurements. Pan looked at the quiet girl and noticed a large bruise on her cheek. " Where'd you get that?" Pan asked pointing towards the bruise. The girl looked up at Pan, fear clearly shining in her eyes and she shook her head. Pan thought it odd that the girl refused to answer her, but she just dropped the subject and let the young girl work.  
When the girl was through she walked of to another room that Pan believed had the clothes they were to wear in it. When the girl walked back Pan was shocked at what she was holding. The girl had in her hand what looked like something a 2 year old could wear. It was a black `skirt' that would barely reach the top of Pan's thighs with a dark blue, tank top that had a hole in the stomach, which showed Pan's stomach and a very low neckline. Pan couldn't believe they wanted her to wear this, but with one look at the soldier standing in the corner she thought it better that she not fight it.   
She glanced over at the servant girl and noticed that she was pointing towards, what looked like a dressing room, in the corner of the room. Pan reluctantly walked into the dressing room and started to change. When she was done she looked down and realized how well the clothes actually fit her. They were tight but fit her perfectly at the same time. She walked out of the dressing room and noticed a satisfied look on the girls face. After Pan had changed back into her normal clothes she walked back out and the girl also handed her a short necklace/choker made of tiny light blue shells, and black heals to match her outfit. Then she was escorted back to her room along with all of the other girls. Then she was left alone with all of the other girls to contemplate what would happen to her the next day when she would be sold.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Ill start chapter 3 soon. Please give me some ideas of what you want to happen because i'm not sure what's going to happen yet. Please read and review. Chibi-Chi Haruka 


	3. Authors Note/ Thanks

~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry its taking so long to get chapter 3 out, its just that I'm really busy and I've sorta got writers block on this story. Well please don't give up on me and please send in some ideas for the story. It would really help me out_ Thanks   
Oh and thanks a lot to those people who reviewed!!!  
Nyago, Katie, Stephanie, Lyanne thanks for the ideas, Pannychan, juliemoonstar, Pan2, DR.SQUEE, Just 1 girl, Bunny, Miss Myrhe, ills, myluckyangel, Sailor Universe/ PMRGchik, Pan Ryddle, Julie, Prodigina, dark_angel, Heather, yuniko-n yes this is my first fanfic, Jade, Diana, Lady Kreliana, Chrisy, mrcheezysnickers ^_^ , Gohanslover, who-cares, Brianna, Tidus_ff , Candice, Tenshinhan, and especialy thanks to Damselindistressdrissila-asif because she was the one who told me I should tank everyone, plus she is one of my best friends, THANKS TONS VIDEL!!!   
  
Chibi-Chi aka Michelle aka Gokou aka Haruka aka Naoko ( hahaha)   
My e-mail is Sakurablossom813@aol.com thanks again ~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Bad Goten, and the Beautifull, Princess,...

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I've been so busy but ill try to write more often from now on. I hope this chapter isn't so bad.  
  
The Prince and the Slave Chapter 3  
  
Trunks sat up in a hurry and jumped out of bed. He was late again and his father was going to kill him. He overslept for the 4th time this week and hi parents were starting to get very angry. Tomorrow was his sister Bra's birthday and today he and his father had to make a visit to the slave auctions to find her a personal servant. Since she was getting older his mother thought it was about time she have someone her own age to talk to.  
  
Trunks hurriedly ran around his room grabbing a plain black shirt and pants out of his closet. He pulled on a black armored chest plate that had his personal emblem embedded into the center.  
  
He pulled his long lavender hair back into a loose ponytail on his way towards the throne room.  
  
As he walked into the room he prepared himself for 20 minutes of death threats from his father and 10 minutes of yelling and lecturing from his mother. After his mother was done complaining about everything she could think of he and his father started to leave. Walking out of the throne room they started off towards the front gates but instead of turning left he turned right down a vibrant red hallway.  
  
"What are we doing Father?" I asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"I'm just making sure that my, 'little princess', doesn't decide to go anywhere while we are out getting her gift." Vegeta replied.  
  
" Ah, yes now I understand." They walked silently the rest of the way to Bra's room where a wild, haired guard stood outside with his face pressed near a thin crack in the slightly opened door.  
  
As soon as Vegeta noticed the guard he came running up roughly grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you think your doing?" Vegeta practically screamed while his power level skyrocketed.  
  
" I...uh.... What I mean is...er...uh...you see... uh..." the guard stammered, scared of what the king would do to him.  
  
" Answer my question!" yelled the furious king.  
  
" Son Goten, sir and I... um.... was looking in the princess room to um... make sure no one tried to... attack her.... Yeah to make sure no one tried to attack her from herrrrrr.... BALCONY! Yeah sure from her balcony."  
  
" And what is my little princess doing write now, Goten?" He asked, not really believing the young guard.  
  
"I um, think she's taking a shower your highness" Goten said slightly blushing.  
  
Vegeta just stood there racking his brain trying to remember where he had heard of this Son Goten from before.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember. You're the son of Gokou ... the third class warrior who defeated Freiza am I correct?" Vegeta said finally remembering. He had never believed that a third class warrior could be strong enough to really defeat Frieza.  
  
" Yes he's my father sir, but he uh, died a couple of years ago because of a heart disease. It's actually my first day here. I just finished my training. I got top marks in my class and not even my sensei could beat me" Goten said at first a bit said talking about his father but then happy to tell someone about how well he did in his training.  
  
Vegeta frowned, " Yes, I've heard of you. Maybe you should spar with Trunks sometime to see how good you really are."  
  
Goten couldn't believe that the king just said that he should train with the prince, the second strongest guy in the universe.  
  
" Uh, yes sir, that's a great idea."  
  
" Yes, well we'll see. Now lets get down to the point, Trunks and I are going out to find Bra a suitable servant. Her 16th birthday is in one week and we are getting her a hand maid around her age so she has some one to talk to."  
  
" We want you to make sure Bra stays here."  
  
"DON'T let her out of your sight."  
  
" Yes sir, you can count on me!"  
  
After Vegeta and Trunks walked back down the hallway and out of sight Goten turned back towards the door. He hears the shower still on so he decides its safe to walk into the room and take a quick look around. With his back towards the bathroom door he takes notice of a large queen sized bed and a long dresser. Turning around slowly with his head turned down he glances at a pair of long tan legs. Suddenly realizing who's legs they were he jerks his head to find a beautiful blue haired girl starring back at him. Surprised Goten lost his balence and he fell backwards onto the floor. Embarrassed about falling over and unsure of what to say Goten stands up and puts his hand to the back of his head (like Gokou always does).  
  
"Heh... heh Hi"  
  
"Hiya, what's your name? Oh you must be Goten! I'm Bra! But I guess you already knew that. What are you doing in here? Were you looking for me? Have you seen my dad? Did he tell you to make me stay here? I'm gonna go get dressed you wait outside."  
  
Before Goten answer any of the questions, Bra shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Goten just stood there very confused. What in the world did I get my self into?  
  
10 minutes later Bra still hadn't finished getting ready. Goten sat down on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. An older guard was walking down the hallway and looked down at Goten.  
  
"Did the princess dump you?" the guard asked with a sympethetic look on his face.  
  
"No she didn't dump me ... she" Goten started but he was cut of by the guard.  
  
" You don't have to be ashamed. You're like the 25th... 26th boyfriend she's had this week but you don't have to worry. You seem like a nice boy, so I won tell Vegeta and you won't get your head kicked off."  
  
" Heh... heh."  
  
" Just kidding, well sort of."  
  
The guard gave Goten one more sympathetic look then he walked off down the hallway. Goten just sat there looking sort of scared.  
  
20 minutes later Goten stood up and knocked on the princess' door.  
  
" One second!" she yelled from what sounded like the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Goten turned around and leaned back against the door. A minute later Bra opened the door and Goten who hadn't expected it lost his balance and for the second time that day fell backwards onto his butt.  
  
" You always seem to fall in my presence don't you?" Bra said smiling.  
  
Goten just stood up, once again putting his hand on the back of his head and blushing deeply. Bra grabbed Goten's hand and started dragging him towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goten asked while trying to keep up with Bra, who had her hand tightly, clamped around his wrist.  
  
" Oh, just to do a little shopping." Bra said absent-mindedly.  
  
Goten suddenly stopped jerking Bra back onto the ground.  
  
" But I have orders not to let you go anywhere." Goten said in a serious tone that was very unusual for him.  
  
Bra thought for a moment then a bright smile spread across her face.  
  
But don't you also have orders not to let me out of your sight? Come on, its not like Daddy and Trunks will see us. Besides you can consider it an early birthday present. Please?" Bra begged putting on her best puppy dogface.  
  
Goten was about to protest but was at a loss for words when he looked at her cute face. He didn't give her answer so she just took that as a yes. Once again she clamped onto his wrist and started off towards the door once again.  
  
So how was that? My friend Videl AKA Damselndistressdrisilla-asif helped me out with it and we started writing a fic together called Tip Toe through the Bushes and its rated pg-13 its an A/U T/P fic and its under her penname, Damselndistressdrisilla-as if . Please read it and keep reviewing....  
  
Chibi-Chi Haruka 


	5. The Auction, Dimitrius, Trunks, and Pan.

I'm finally done with chapter 4 and I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy it, you'd better...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Pan, or Trunks (I wish I did though !!!) but I do own this story so you can't sue me...   
HA! Sorry… Read on...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pan  
  
Pan sat down on her small cot in the corner and adjusted her necklace. She pulled the hem of her skirt down a bit, while listening to the other girls talk about what might happen today. The servants had just finished getting everyone ready for the auction. Pan was still uncomfortable about her outfit, and she wasn't reassured by the looks that the guards had been giving her.   
Ten minutes after all of the servants left, two guards walked into the room and led the girls off of the ship, and herded them all into two wagons near by. They drove a short way to a large warehouse type building, which the girls were then led into.   
They were brought down a long hallway and into a medium sized room with a totally clear, glass wall on one side. One of the guards ordered them all to sit down on the blue, velvet cushioned, stone benches. After taking a seat in the corner, Pan looked over at the glass wall. On the other side she could see a large crowd, staring in at the girls, and talking amongst themselves. Many men walked by and stared at the women, especially at Pan. Pan, disgusted by the looks they had been giving her looked away, and started talking to the 14 year old girl sitting next to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trunks  
  
All business in the market place stopped as a royal carriage stopped on the side of the busy street. The people stared as their King and Prince, regally stepped from their carriage and walked towards the slave house. When he entered the building, the first thing Trunks noticed was a clear wall on the far-left side of the room. After the manager of the auction, and a few other important people greeted him and his father, Trunks excused himself and wandered, curiously over to the clear, glass wall. As he got closer he noticed that there were girls on the other side of the wall, and not only were there girls but these girls were scarcely dressed and half-naked. There were about fifteen of them, and they ranged from what looked about age fourteen to about nineteen. There were also a couple different races, but they were all humanoid type species. Trunks stepped over to a small computer type near the corner of the wall, and looked down at the screen. He realized that it was a sort of file, so that he could read the information about the different girls that were in the auction. Absent mindedly Trunks flipped through the information about the different girls, nothing really catching his attention, only looking at their ages, and every once in awhile glancing down at the picture of someone that was about the age he and his father were looking for.   
He was about to give up when he couldn't find anything, but he decided to look and one last girl.   
"Son, Pan" He read.   
He glanced down at the age, which just happened to be fifteen. ' Fifteen', he thought ' just the right age for Bra.' He read on in the profile, which was very, very short. All it said was that she had been left at the auction house by her stepfather who had said that he could not take care of her any longer, and that he would feel knowing she would be taken care of. Trunks looked down at the picture that accompanied the file, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had shoulder length hair, that was black as ebony, and deep, sad, charcoal eyes. Even though you couldn't tell by the picture, Trunks had read in the profile that she was about 5 feet 7 inches tall, and she weighed approximately 110 pounds. 'A raven, a Raven Angel.' She's perfect.' Trunks thought 'I will have her.'   
Trunks' thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of power from somewhere in front of him. His head shot up, and the first thing he saw was his 'Raven Angel'. She looked very, very angry, and her tail had uncurled from its usual place on her thigh, and was rigged and fluffed up. Her hair was ruffled, and fire burned in her eyes. He followed her heated glare; to a man who was standing about 20 feet to the left of himself. He was staring at her with lust, clear in his eyes, and he was practically drooling over her.   
Trunks was suddenly very angry, and he could feel his power level rising. He quickly surpressed his ki, and started walking toward the guy. He slipped his hood up over his head and pulled his cape tighter around himself. He lightly tapped the man on the shoulder, while taking notice of his large muscles and tough demeanor. He turned around, with an annoyed look on his face.   
  
" You had better have a good reason for bothering me pretty boy!" he stated plainly.  
Trunks looked calmly back at him, " I don't think that young lady appreciates you staring at her like she is a piece of meat."   
" Well I don't think I asked you pretty boy, and I don't believe that it's any of your business." He yelled back.   
"So," Trunks had a mischievous look in his eyes, and he quickly swept his hood off, " its none of the Prince's business?"   
  
At a sudden lost for words the guy just sunk to the ground, slightly miffed and very, very scared. On the inside Trunks was laughing his ass off, but on the outside he held his cool attitude, while a slight, Vegeta like, smirk appeared on his face.  
  
" I uh... Your highness... I am so sorry. I thought you were a... well I uh... uh I just didn't recognize you." The man blushed deeply, hiding his face as he kneeled at Trunk's feet.  
  
Before the man cold blink, Trunks grabbed on to his collar, and yanked him up off of the ground, and into the air. He let at a small squeak, which Trunks' smirk only, grew at. Before Trunks could say a thing, Vegeta walked up.   
  
" What's going on here brat?'   
" Nothing that I haven't already taken care of father."   
"Fine then, hurry up the auctions about to start."  
" Yes father," Trunks turned back to the man he was currently holding up, as Vegeta walked off in the opposite direction.  
" Now, I want you to leave right now, and if I ever catch you even slightly glancing at any of these women again, I will personally hunt you down, and rip your guts out through you're throat, and then I will show them to you while your still alive."  
  
He just swallowed, and nodded, obviously scared. Trunks through him back onto the ground, and watched as he scrabbled off. Before walking turning to follow his father, he looked through the glass to find a grateful Pan staring back at him. Trunks gave her a sexy smirk, blowing her kiss before turning and walking off.  
Trunks walked up to where his father was standing, stopping slightly behind hum.   
  
"Did you find a girl, brat?" Vegeta asked not bothering to look at Trunks.   
"Yes father. She's there on the left, with the black hair. She is a Saiyan father." Trunks answered, while pointing towards.   
" Good. She will be good for Bra..." Vegeta paused "... and maybe she will be good for someone else too."   
  
The auction proceeded on normally. There were many girls on auction, around 20 altogether. Some looked happy, and some looked scared or worried. For Trunks the auction was moving very slowly, and he was impatient for Pan to come out. Every time one girl was sold, he would anxiously look towards the glass room, secretly hoping Pan would come out next. Finally it was Pan's turn to walk out onto the stage. Nervously she stepped out of the glass room, and escorted by one of the guards she was led up onto the stage, and towards a chair, where she was ordered to sit down.  
The auction started at 20 bruni (my unit of Saiyan money). Trunks smiled, this would be easy, and no one would dare challenge him in the auction.  
" The bidding will start at 20 bruni." The auctioneer announced.   
" 20," Trunks said, " how about 20,000."   
  
Everyone in the room gasped. 20,000 bruni, for a slave. No one said a word; they just waited for the auctioneer to close the bidding. A man near the back stood up and started to walk towards the stage. He was about six feet tall with short, spiky, light green hair. His dark green, almost black tail was wrapped loosely around his waist, and he had gold armor on over his dark green tunic, and pants. The chest plate had the crest of Vegeta on it, intertwined with what was surely his family crest. This man was an elite; one of Vegeta's finest if he was wearing gold instead of the usual bronze armor. Trunks could tell he was about 20 years old. He had never seen him around the palace, or any of the times he had been in the barracks, so he must have been stationed on a ship somewhere. Trunks still wondered who this man was.   
  
As if sensing his son's confusion Vegeta turned, " His name is Dimitrius Abenis, and he is an elite. He was currently stationed at one of our basses, on Zerkon. He is a captain and one of my best men. He is from a strong family of elite's, but his ego is over inflated. Plus he's greedy and he thinks that he can do whatever he likes. He is also a lady's man, and he knows exactly what to say. He could be a very dangerous adversary."   
Trunks only frowned and growled deeply.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dimitrius arrived at the stage; people were staring curiously at him. He motioned for the auctioneer to bend down, and he whispered something into his ear. The auctioneer stood back up, with an even more shocked look on his face then before.   
  
" This young elite here wants to bid 50,000 bruni for this girl."   
Trunks ran forward to stand next to Dimitrius, " 70,000 bruni."   
Dimitrius glared at Trunks, " 1 million bruni."   
Trunks glared back, " 1 million 10,000 bruni."   
Dimitrius looked a bit worried but he kept bidding, " 1 million 50,000."   
Trunks smirked, Dimitrius was getting scared, " 2 million bruni."   
  
Dimitrius gave up and walked off. There was no use fighting the prince. Trunks smiled triumphantly, and walked back towards Vegeta. Pan was led off the stage and into the back room so she could gather her things. Vegeta gave Trunks a disgusted look,  
" You're getting soft brat...."   
  
Huuuuuh... Finally Chapter 4 is done !!!!!! Sorry it took sooooooo... long. What's gonna happen to Pan?   
Mwa hahahaha!!!! I'm so evil. I know I'm not all that evil, I just got a bit carried away. Next chappie Trunks and Pan are gonna meet and were gonna see what happened to poor Goten. Oh yeah soon my other friend is gonna post her Zelda story, so if you like Zelda you should read it. I'm not sure what the name is yet but I'll keep you posted. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing me: ills, Nyago, Damsalndistressdrisilla-asif, Da Sajin Pan, DR. SQUEE, Pannychan, starlight, Miss Myrhe, juliemoonstar, myluckyangel, Lady Tomboy, Mii-Chan, Ellie, ZEmpress, and Tuongui13...  
Thanks for reviewing!!!   
Chibi-Chi Haruka 


	6. Trunks meets Pan...

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ and you know it, so HA!  
  
CHAPTER 5! MUAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Pan walked slowly back towards her quarters to gather her few belongings. She reached the door which slid open graciously for her to enter. She thoughtfully gathered her small bits of clothing and stored them neatly in the trunk they had provided for her. She angrily thought of the arrogant prince that had just 'purchased' her. 'Kami, he was rude. I mean, I guess I might be thankful that he stopped that guy from staring at me like some piece of meat, but he went to far when he winked. Do I look like one of his little whores? Kami, Men!' Pan had finished packing, huming a tune she had heard while gracefully slipping a picture of her, her mother, and her father (Gohan, not Jaxer), taken when she was two, in between some of her cloths. She had just closed the latch to the trunk when the door slid open behind her. She assumed it was just the guard, and turned slowly. The first thing she noticed were neatly polished black boots, followed by crisp black pants. She followed the pants up to where they met with a tight, black shirt that was cut off by a silver, armored, breastplate. A black cape (how ironic, its black too!), lined in silver, flowed down from the shoulders. Long, lavender, hair was tied neatly at the back of the neck, with hair loosely hanging by the sides of his head. Pan looked lastly at his head. With its roman like features, and slightly tanned skin. She stared, lost into crystal blue eyes, which were staring back into her onyx ones. The man in front of her smirked arrogantly at her shocked face.   
He took her hand, and expertly raised it to his lips, " You must be Pan, Trunks..." He said before he kissed her fingers in a light, lingering, kiss.  
Pan let out a small sigh, before snapping back to reality, THIS IS THE PRINCE! Pan dropped quickly to her knees, bowing her head to him, and staring down at the floor. Pan was tough but she had heard many stories of what would happen to anyone, disrespecting the royal family.   
She let out a frightened whisper, " Please forgive me your highness, I had no idea it was you, I thought it was surely the guard." before turning her attention back to the floor's tiling.   
  
Trunks was very confused. Was she interested in him, or was she just being polite. 'She seems so nervous now, but she wasn't like this when I walked in. I'll bet she thinks that she was bought to be a concubine. Well we can clear that up easily enough and I'm sure she'll adjust to palace life.'   
Trunks knelt down, placing his hand on her shoulder, subtly trying to catch a glimpse of her face, and read her emotions.  
" Don't be scared raven." He whispered gently to her, " We've bought you to be hand maiden to the Princess. Tomorrow's her birthday after all. We aren't going to harm you." Pan raised her head slowly to look into his eyes, which looked clearly back into hers. She thought at first that he would surely be angry that she had not recognized him when he walked in, but now she was afraid that he would be angry that she showed weakness.   
" Why me?" she asked timidly, " after all I am weak. I have just proved it to you myself and I've barely known you or 2 minutes."  
" You are not weak, and we chose you because we believe you may influence the Princess in ways that she may need . She is boy crazy and she needs to learn to focus. But she is also weak and naive, and she needs a true friend. You can be that friend, if only you will trust us."   
  
Not another word was said Pan just nodded her head. They got up and Pan reached behind her to pick up her trunk from the floor, but before she could Trunks snatched up the handle. She started to protest, but Trunks just started towards the door. They walked out of the building and an elegant carriage stopped in front of them. Trunks helped her into the carriage, while she tried modestly to keep her short skirt from riding up her thigh. Once the carriage started moving Pan started to shiver lightly form the breeze coming through the open windows. Trunks swiftly, and gracefully, swept his cape off, and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. Pan looked gratefully up at him, but didn't say a word, as she wanted to keep what bit of pride she had left. Trunks cautiously tried to engage her in a conversation about politics, which conveniently for Pan led to war. Pan started to grow annoyed as he talked about how he led the soldiers into war against Frieza when he was barely 12 years old. He told how her how he had order around those '3rd class baka's' in battle, and how he had been in charge of all the battle plans. By this time Pan was very angry with him. How dare he talk about her father like that? He had been a great warrior. Probably stronger than Trunks himself. If anyone was a baka, it was this asshole. Pan whipped his cape off her soldiers, balled it up, and threw it roughly at him, then turned to stare out of the window. Trunks got very angry at her sudden burst of rudeness, while he was politely trying to ease her mind, and help her relax. Is this how she shows her thanks? By balling up his cape, which he had kindly given up for her welfare? ' She better bot think I'll give up that easily!' Trunks screamed angrily in his mind. He reached out, snatching Pan's hands from their place on her lap. He roughly trust the cape into her hands, " You will wear this if I have to wrap it around you myself and hold it closed. I won't have you freezing, and getting sick before tomorrow."   
Pan looked at him, extremely annoyed with him all together. In an act of pure angry, Pan threw the satin cape out of the open window, watching as it streamed out of view. Trunks stared at her, open mouthed. His mother would be furious that he had lost one of his good capes. He silently got up, and sat down again next to Pan, instead of across from her. He quickly pulled her into his lap, and wrapped himself tightly around her, in an attempt to keep her warm. He powered up to super Saiyan, trying to take advantage of the energy as a heat source. Pan reveled in the heat radiating from him. Even though she had her own energy, she was to weak to power up at the moment. She instinctively relaxed for a moment, but tensed up once more when she remembered whose arms were wrapped around her. She vainly tried to pull away, but Trunks just powered up to super Saiyan 2 and Pan stopped. For the rest of the ride, Pan sat, back ridged, in Trunks' lap. Occasionally Trunks would sigh loudly, hoping she would say something, but he didn't try starting another conversation after the other one failed so miserably. Eventually Pan fell asleep, unconsciously laying her head on Trunks' chest. Trunks, taking advantage of the situation, lightly rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair. 'Hmm.... Vanilla... and is that strawberry?'   
When they were about ten minutes away from the palace, Trunks gently shook Pan awake. Pan, not use to being woken up by anyone, instinctively reached behind her and grabbed Trunks' arm, flipping him over her head, and onto the floor of the carriage. Trunks slowly got up, stooping because of the roof of the carriage, and looked almost menacingly at Pan.   
"So first you get mad at me for a reason that I still do not know, than you throw my cape out of the window, which I will most likely get blamed for, than you practically break my back, for trying to wake you. Geese, I hardly know you and you've already ruined my day, and maybe even my week." Pan matched his glare with an equal, if not better, one of her own.   
" Well maybe it's not me who ruined your day. You just don't know how to be courteous."   
Trunks was about to reply, but thought the better of it and shut his mouth. He sat back down, Straitening the crease on his pants, and fixing his ponytail (no, he's not gay! He's just conscious of the way he looks...) which had come undone while Pan was sleeping. He looked up at her noting her messy hair, and slightly messed appearance. He reached to his left, and pulled a brush out of a slightly hidden compartment (No! I told you, he's not gay! He's just resourceful...) He tossed it to her, which she caught in mid air. She stared at it for a moment as if it might blow up, or like it was an alien, before she started to pull it through matted hair. After a few minutes her hair was neatly combed to lie on her back, its velvety, softness restored. She handed the brush back to him just as the carriage pulled up to the palace. Trunks waited for the door to open, before stepping down, and helping Pan out of the carriage. Pan was in awe at the sheer size of the palace in front of her. 'Is this where I'm gonna live?'  
  
Muahahahahaha... Oh shut up! I know it took forever but I'm lazy, and busy, and lazy, and I read a lot, and sometimes I have to stay after school, and I go lots of places, and I have a jerk for a brother, and 2 dogs, and oh you get the point. Well anyway, I know its short, but I wrote it in less than 5 hours so shut up and review me all ready. Here's thanks to all those fans out there... sniff, sniff (tear). Sarh, Panny Chick, Damsalndistress-asif, anime ambreen, jewels, ?????, mii-chan, ills, jade071, and dragon chick!  
PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS OR I WONT POST ANYMORE CHAPPIES!!!!!!!!!! ERRRRRRRRRRR.... AIYA!!!!!!  
HEEHEEHEE.... HEH... YEAH SO SEE YALL LATER CHIBI-CHI HARUKA... 


End file.
